


Entertainment Shift

by theindestructablecuestick



Series: Pick A Role [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU-Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theindestructablecuestick/pseuds/theindestructablecuestick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:<br/>Yuuya is an "advanced" student at Academia. As in he doesn't just use fusion to summon his most powerful monsters. </p>
<p>Lately Yuuya had been questioning his beliefs so he decided to do some undercover work in Standard to find out what he believes in so he takes on a role of an entertainer of sorts until he's found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Entertainment Shift

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” One of the Obelisk Force members yelled out to Yuuya as he joined in the duel. There was a penalty to his life points but 2000 would be just enough for Yuuya to help this group of people. The Obelisk Force members had attacked the group of people and some of them had been carded but that wasn’t going to stop Yuuya.

‘Now, pretend that you’re purpose is to help them. Become your role.’ Yuuya thought as he smiled to his audience. He had heard about Serena -who from Academia hadn’t? – and saw her as well but he didn’t dare acknowledge that she was there but had no idea who any of the other people were. He would soon find out. 

“Now where was I?” Yuuya asked himself as he placed Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in their respective pendulum zones. To Yuuya, this felt like an ordinary training regime more than a duel. He had already pendulum summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Partnaga and Entermate Trump Witch. Using the polymerization card he had received before he came to Standard he fused Entermate Trump Witch and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to create Rune-Eyes Dragon.

“Why are you helping us?” The young man in the cloak asked Yuuya. Yuuya schooled his expression into something akin to joy.

“I’m helping you because I thought I would have plenty of fun entertaining people.” Yuuya replied. The man in the cloak looked at Yuuya as Yuuya’s monsters attacked and the opponents were sent back to Academia. 

“Is everything running smoothly?” 

Yuuya spun around to see who was talking and saw someone who wore no socks and his eyes widened in surprise as he realized who he was looking at, Akaba Leo’s son.

Akaba Reiji.

Yuuya sucked in a breath when he saw Reiji turn around then sighed in relief when Reiji didn’t even start to talk directly to Yuuya. He addressed the entire group of people and thanked them for their co-operation. After that he walked up to Yuuya.

“Can I help you?” Yuuya asked Reiji. Reiji’s expression hardened. He could see that Yuuya was trained in Academia but he didn’t use fusion summoning as a primary form of summoning like other members of Academia. 

“Yes actually. I would like to speak with you privately.” Reiji responded. He gestured for Yuuya to follow him so the rest of the group wouldn’t have been able to hear the two of them talk. Yuuya fell into step with Reiji as they walked up the street.

“What seems to be the problem Akaba Reiji?” Yuuya asked Reiji with a smile. Yuuya hoped he wouldn’t be caught out but there was always hope for those who knew they always had a chance. Reiji stopped when he heard his name and dragged Yuuya to a corner where the lights constantly flickered out.

“You know my name.” Reiji stated flatly. Yuuya raised an eyebrow.

“So? You’re an incredible duelist, not to mention a CEO of a-” 

“That’s not the point.” Reiji responded. He wanted to know what Yuuya’s motive was and if he was on Akaba Leo’s side in the war or if he had no affiliation with anyone.

“Oh. You want to know about that. Well, Akaba Reiji I know who you are because I saw you when you visited Academia all those years ago.” Yuuya laughed a humourless laugh. Reiji stilled for a moment, he remembered that laugh from when he visited Academia. It was a sound that had made him stop in his tracks but also made him determined to find out what was going on.

“I see. Care to tell me why you didn’t stop me?” Reiji asked Yuuya. He wanted as much information as possible from Yuuya if it meant learning more about Academia. Yuuya grinned.

“You sure ask a lot of questions Akaba Reiji. But do you deserve the answer to any of the questions that you ask?” Yuuya asked him. Reiji believed it to be a rhetorical question but with the way Yuuya had tilted his head to the side Reiji thought it was a literal question.

“Actually, yes. I believe that I am on the right side of the war that is currently being fought across dimensions.” Reiji told him earnestly. He believed what he was doing was right but there will always be times of uncertainty.

“I feel like you mean to convince yourself and not me.” Yuuya told Reiji. To Yuuya, there was no incredibly right side or wrong side, only different people with controversial opinions. He looked up at the sky and thought for a moment what he believed in and couldn’t find an answer.

“…” Reiji didn’t know what to say to someone who he didn’t even know the name of. There was nothing he could do for the boy except provide some sort of false comfort. 

“Akaba Reiji. I don’t know who to believe anymore. I can provide you with scraps of information but that’s it as I will still be loyal to Academia.” Yuuya told Reiji. Reiji should’ve known that would be all that Yuuya would have to say but at least he knew what Yuuya’s motives were. Well, some of them at least.

“Any piece of information is good enough for me. By the way, may I ask what your name is?” Reiji asked Yuuya. Yuuya nodded.

“My name is Sakaki Yuuya.” Yuuya told Reiji. Telling him Yuuya’s name seemed the right thing to do at the time but Yuuya had never really been allowed to think or act on his own until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while woops but here we are with an overbearing amount of dialogue.

Yuuya was feeling lightheaded with his new freedom. So lightheaded that he fell down onto the ground. When his face nearly collided with the ground he brought up his hands in order to withstand most of the impact and balled himself up to complete a foward roll.

"Hey are you okay?" One of the Lancers, Kurosaki he had been told, walked up to him and lifted him off the ground. When Yuuya managed to stand on his own he shook himself free of Kurosaki's grip. Kurosaki blinked then shook his head. "Why do you look like Yuuto?" Kurosaki asked Yuuya.

"Who is Yuuto?" Yuuya asked Kurosaki. Kurosaki bit his tongue in frustration. 

'You idiot! He must be from a different dimension. Of course he wouldn't know who Yuuto was.' Kurosaki thought bitterly. 

'Hm which dimension is Yuuto from I wonder...' Yuuya thought. It seemed to Yuuya that Yuuto must have been fairly important to Kurosaki. Probably close friends.

"Who does he look like now?" A blond haired boy asked Kurosaki as he walked up to the pair. 

"Friend of mine." Kurosaki stated, not bothering to spare a glance at the boy.

"I see. I have a question for you, what is your name?" The blond questioned Yuuya. 

"Sakaki Yuuya. And I believe when asking for someone's name you should tell them yours first." Yuuya told the boy. 

"Fine, Sakaki. My name's Sawatari Shingo. You'll probably hear that name a lot when my father becomes the mayor of Maiami City." Sawatari told Yuuya. Yuuya rolled his eyes because he knew that not everyone agreed on whoever was in charge at the time policies were. 

"From what I've heard I doubt that would be anytime soon." A girl rounded the corner as she said that. She appeared disgusted with Sawatari.

"What do you mean!?" Sawatari exclaimed. The girl lifted herself up onto the railing before she spoke anymore.

"What I mean, Sawatari is that not everyone agrees with a person in power. I for example, didn't agree with Akaba Leo. Serena, by the way." Serena stuck out a hand for Yuuya to shake and he shook her hand. 

****

It was dark in the surveillance room where Reiji was and was only slightly lit up by the monitors on the wall. 

'Sakaki Yuuya...is he truly from Fusion?' Reiji asked himself. Reiji was doubting that Yuuya had told him the truth but there was no way for him to prove that. All Reiji could do was wait and see what Yuuya's reactions would be to situations that involved the Lancers.

****

"Yuuya? Is that you?" Yuzu called out. She hadn't seen Yuuya in years since he had moved away when they were four. She ran over to him and dust bellowed around her feet with every step she took. 

"Yuzu? It's been way too long!" Yuuya yelled out to Yuzu. The rest of the Lancers turned towards the two who were frantically discussing duelling, what their lives had been like and etcetera. 

"How do you two know each other?" Sawatari asked Yuuya.

"We used to live next door to each other." Yuuya explained. Yuzu nodded.

"Yeah but Yuuya moved away." Yuzu told Sawatari. 

'Well it wasn't really moved away, it was more along the lines of kidnapped but that works too.' Yuuya thought.

Yuuya had actually been raised in Fusion and became a student at Academia as his counterpart, Yuuri, saw potential in him but that didn't turn out because whenever another student saw him they would mutter under their breath: "Pendulum Freak". 

Yuuri would tell Yuuya that the other students were jealous as they were restricted to using fusion as a primary summoning method whereas, Yuuya could branch out with pendulum summoning. Yuuya liked how he was without limits of his summoning but sometimes he needed to give himself boundaries and that was never easy.

It was at that moment, Akaba Reiji showed himself to the Lancers.

"Everyone here, I congratulate you for your efforts in the tournament and I would like to address a problem that may occur in the nearby future. Spies from Academia. Due to this problem, do not trust each other." Reiji informed the Lancers.

Yuuya looked over at the people he had to see as comrades. 

'I guess it's a good thing I don't even trust myself.' Yuuya thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Serena calling Shun on out on e v e r y t h i n g.

‘I’ve given all of them a warning. All I have to do is see how well each of them perform.’ Reiji thought. There was really not that much he could do after all he was just trying to lead the Lancers against Akaba Leo and his allies. There was a hidden variable there as well.

Sakaki Yuuya.

He had appeared and the other Lancers had taken kindly to him, but that wouldn’t be enough. In time Yuuya would have to prove himself and that may involve attempting to answer the question as to why Yuuya looked like Yuuto. Reiji did have a theory on that matter but there wasn’t a way for him to bring it up yet.

“Reiji.” 

Reiji turned around to see who had spoke and saw none other than Sakaki Yuuya.

“Can I help you Yuuya?” Reiji asked him. It appeared that something was troubling Yuuya but Reiji couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Yes, actually. Why didn’t you tell them that I was a spy? And who is Yuuto?” Yuuya asked Reiji. Yuuya wanted answers to his questions but he couldn’t tell if Reiji was going to actually present the answers to them.

“I didn’t tell them that you were a spy because you wouldn’t have done well because of the pressure as you lack experience. Yuuto is a comrade of Kurosaki’s and has gone missing. You appear to look like him.” Reiji told Yuuya. If Yuuya didn’t ask Reiji about his theory then Reiji wasn’t going to say a word.

“I see. Reiji. I hope you can give me more answers to my questions in the future.” Yuuya told Reiji. If there had been anything Yuuya wanted that would be an answer to any of his questions. He had hoped that Reiji would understand what he wanted and not brush it aside but Yuuya didn’t know what Reiji would do.

“You can’t just card people!” Serena yelled at Kurosaki.

“Why not? If they’re in our way than I should be able to!” Kurosaki squawked back.

“What’s going on here?” Yuuya asked the two Lancers. Serena and Kurosaki ignored Yuuya and continued arguing.

“If you think that way you’re no better than an Academia student.” Serena declared. The rest of the Lancers had their entire attention on this argument between Kurosaki and Serena seeing how Kurosaki was from the Xyz dimension and had a natural aversion to Fusion duellists and Serena was from the Fusion dimension. 

“You compared me to an Academia student? I’m nothing like you or any of your predecessors! All of you hunt my comrades and I for fun as if it was a childish game. You know nothing about honour and you have a lack of discipline.” Kurosaki remarked. Yuuya frowned, the Lancers had to work together or none of them would have a shred of respect for each other.

“What and you know something about honour? Don’t make me laugh.” Serena told Kurosaki. She knew that he would do absolutely anything for her sister, but that didn’t excuse him from randomly carding people. What Kurosaki had done in the past didn’t sit right with Serena and sometimes she didn’t feel like Kurosaki had enough concrete proof to justify any of his claims.

“I have enough honour to want to protect my homeland and stay by the side of my allies until we were forced to flee. Unlike those who betray their friends.” Kurosaki spat. Yuuya, Dennis and Sawatari edged away slightly as Tsuikkage and Yuzu brought Reira away from the fight that was brewing.

Serena took a deep breath as she shut her eyes and count to ten.

‘I don’t think that’s going to work today.’ Serena thought. She opened her eyes and took a step towards Kurosaki.

“I for one believe all you have are excuses and a severe lack of justifications.” Serena told Kurosaki with an edge hidden in her voice. 

“Well I-” Kurosaki began but was unable to finish as Serena had punched him in the face. When her hand had made impact with Kurosaki’s mouth she had heard a cracking noise that could possibly have been Kurosaki’s teeth. Kurosaki had stumbled backwards and collapsed to the ground. Serena didn’t want to pay any more attention to Kurosaki after what he had said about her lacking discipline.

“What is going on here?” Reiji asked the Lancers that were there. 

“Serena and Kurosaki were having an argument.” Tsuikkage explained. Reiji shook his head.

“I doubt that would be the last one they have with each other.” Reiji replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the website wouldn't work for me so I'll guess I'll update one of my stories every two days or something along those lines

“Why do you think that won’t be the last argument they have?” Sawatari asked Reiji. He had no clue what had even sparked the argument but soon they were talking about honour and discipline. Sawatari didn’t believe those kinds of values concerned him to any point.

 

“You have to think about this Sawatari, Kurosaki is from the Xyz dimension and Serena is from the Fusion dimension. People from those two dimensions have a natural abhorrence to each other.” Reiji explained. It was easier to witness an argument between members of the two different dimensions rather than explain it. Reiji knew that the two of them would have to learn to work together or the Lancers might as well fall apart.

 

“Any chance he’ll wake up soon?” Dennis asked Reiji. Reiji shook his head. Dennis sighed. He should’ve guessed that Kurosaki and Serena wouldn’t get along that well. They couldn’t be forced to get along with each other that would have to come with time.

 

“That’s one of the many things that I doubt at this point in time.” Reiji replied. Serena looked like she could pack a punch and probably would with someone like Kurosaki in the nearby vicinity.

 

“Why many?” Dennis asked Reiji. Not that Dennis knew that, of course. All plans were eventually doomed to fail in the end. Dennis had become quite accustomed to that fact because of his time in Academia. That was why you always had a backup plan in place if something had failed.

 

“Many because there are times I have doubts if we can truly work together. Arguably we have a common enemy, but…” Reiji trailed off. He knew that having a common enemy wasn’t enough at times. It seemed as if everyone needed to have the same motives and the same beliefs. Nothing was going to be enough if they couldn’t agree with each other.

 

“Well I think it’s a good thing that you are doubting something, but remember to input a backup plan.” Dennis responded lightly. He needed to remain in character for now before he could start talking back to anyone. After all, it wouldn’t bode well for him if he started to disrespect anyone, regardless of what summoning method they used, even if the summoning method that they used would always sicken him.

 

“I’m aware, but I’m also sure that my plan will work.”

 

“You are?”

 

Reiji and Dennis turned around to see Yuuya swinging around on a railing. Yuuya spun himself around the railing and dropped onto the ground with a light thump.

 

“Good to know you are doubtful of my abilities Yuuya.”

 

“And you’re not?” Yuuya questioned Reiji incredulously. It appeared ridiculous to Yuuya if Reiji failed to doubt the depth of his own plans but to underestimate his opponent’s plans as well. If Reiji felt as if he was always correct he would be setting himself up to fail and he would be marked as a laughing stock.

 

“Point taken but really you should set a good example as a fellow pioneer.”

 

Yuuya shrugged and sat down. There was always somebody that he had to be a good example to even if he didn’t know it. The higher ups were always yelling at him about it back at Academia. But there was no one that he could be a decent person to, at least, not someone who was deserving of his kindness around these parts, especially if he was around the Lancers.

 

 _‘Sounds like someone’s running…?’_ Yuuya had no time to voice his question as Kurosaki ran up to them.

 

“The Obelisk Force is attacking!”

 

“What else would they be doing?” Dennis questioned Kurosaki.

 

“No time for your games!” Kurosaki snarled. He didn’t feel like dealing with Dennis at the moment. In fact he didn’t feel like dealing with anyone.

 

Dennis shrugged, there was nothing in it for him if Kurosaki refused to lighten up but he did have to fight with the Lancers against the Obelisk Force, unfortunately.

 

“Time for us to get started then.” Yuuya snickered before jumping to where Reiji, Kurosaki and Dennis were and preparing himself for his next duel.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuya climbed up a railing so for a decent vantage point but he did wonder if the Obelisk Force knew he was there, or if they were completely oblivious. There was always one way to find out and he would know when the duel was underway.

“Eh? Kurosaki, where did the new recruit run off to?” Dennis questioned Kurosaki. Kurosaki shrugged and the group rounded the corner to face off against the Obelisk Force who were steadily attempting to tear up half the street. 

Where Yuuya was, a trio that were assuming they could beat Yuuya approached him. “I’m sure Akaba Leo would enjoy the fact that you seem set on commencing a war with the Standard Dimension.” Yuuya began to strike up a conversation with the rest of Obelisk Force. He didn’t believe that they were in that much of a hurry anyway, and he had all the time in the world.

“Get out of our way!” One of the members shouted at Yuuya.

So he was wrong, oh well. 

“Well if you really want me to get out of your way, you’ll have to beat me first!” After all, if it was a duel they wanted it would be a duel they got. 

“I’ll be going first. I summon one Ancient Gear from my hand then another Ancient Gear due to its effect, which is if I control one Ancient Gear monster I can summon another from my hand. Then I’ll use the spell card Polymerization and fusion summon Ancient Gear Clockwork Giant!” The first Obelisk Force member finished his turn.

“I draw! I’ll be doing the same as my comrade here and use the same method in order to summon Ancient Gear Clockwork Giant!” The second Obelisk Force member called out.

“My turn now! The strategy that you’ve seen is the best one possible so I’ll be using that to summon Ancient Gear Clockwork Giant!” The final Obelisk Force member completed their turn.

“Now that you’re all done it’s my turn! I draw! I set the pendulum scale with the Scale 3 Performapal Bit Bite Turtle and the Scale 5 Performapal Silver Claw. I then activate the spell card Pendulum Shift and I target Performapal Silver Claw. I can then declare a scale from 1 to 10 and I choose to change it to Scale 8. Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters from level 4 to 7 simultaneously. Now, I’ll Pendulum Summon the level 4 Performapal Camelup and the level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Next I’ll activate the spell card Polymerization and fuse my two Pendulum monsters together in order to Fusion Summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Metal Claw! Now due to its effect which is if it was summoned through the use of Polymerization then it is unaffected by the effects of other cards and I end my turn.”   
“What!? He used Fusion after using Pendulum!? Wouldn’t he be a traitor to his cause?” 

“I don’t blindly follow a cause that has been constructed by those who are obsessed with it.” Yuuya retorted. 

“That doesn’t matter right now! What matters is that it’s my turn!” The first Obelisk Force member declared as he drew a card to add to his hand. “I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! I choose to use its effect so because I already control one Ancient Gear Monster I can Fusion Summon another using monsters from my hand as materials. I Fusion Summon Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog and activate the continuous spell Ancient Gear Castle which raises the attack of all Ancient Gear monsters by 300! Now Battle Phase! Attack Performapal Odd-Eyes Metal Claw!” 

The landscape of the arena had been ruined slightly and there were little crevices everywhere. But when there were little crevices there were usually Action cards to Yuuya’s benefit.

“I play the Action Card Battle Lock! None of you are able to attack me this turn.” It was a close call but it was Yuuya could do for now. 

“Yikes.”


End file.
